


You Are The Magic In Me

by Riddleisourking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1600s, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is definitely a virgin, M/M, Magical Keith, Magical Lance, Not Canon Compliant, Not set in Rome, Pining Lance (Voltron), Roman currency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddleisourking/pseuds/Riddleisourking
Summary: In 1674, Lance is the semi-proud owner of an apothecary, where he sells potions, herbs and the like.Voltron and The Blade of Marmora are two groups with similar interests in overthrowing the current King Zarkon. Both are very outlawed groups and they tend to wear disguises to hide their identities.-Keith was just the type of person to have miles of pent up emotion and walls to keep out even the most earnest of people, but if there was anything that he had learned about him, it was that he was a ‘curse first, question later’ kind of guy. This meant, he didn't think things through at all; he was reckless and on some level, it made him sick to his stomach.





	You Are The Magic In Me

**Author's Note:**

> 1 As = 1 dollar  
> 3 Denarii = 3 dollars  
> 1 Denarius = 10 dollars  
> 4 Sestertii = 10 dollars  
> 1 Sestertius = 4 dollars  
> 1 Sesterces = 5 dollars  
> 1 Aureus = 75 dollars
> 
> These are more than likely the wrong conversions but they work for this fic

The chiming from the door rang through the desolate apothecary but with no mass to absorb it, it bounced from wall to wall in an echo. The shop had good acoustics but that was about it; no one who was anyone came here if they could help it. The children of the town even told horror stories about how he, the owner of the shop, feasted only on human meat and mead. It didn't bother him none; kids will be kids.

The bell signified the arrival of yet another customer. Another being that this would be the fifth witch or wizard to come in that day. A surprising (and very rare) spike in attendance for that week, he mostly only saw a rise in consumers around Valentine's Day. Not that he even sold love potions or anything, he just told villagers that he did and gave them oil of lavender and thyme before sending them on their way.

The spike was most likely caused by the sign nailed to the front of the shack, which claimed ‘Free fortune readings with a purchase totalling 2 sestertii or higher’. Somehow, the offer was just too tantalizing to resist, funnily enough. He can't honestly complain though; money is money is money.

Hell, he didn't even really have the Sight to begin with. The only things that he could really summarize about the lives of anyone that gave him the chance to were simple things. For example, the mullet-haired, angsty-eyed man dressed in the red garments of the Knights of Altea robes was having family troubles- specifically with an older brother- and was a virgin. With that mullet, he definitely had to be a virgin. No question about it.

Lance leans against the carved elm countertop that had just been made for him the week prior by a burly guy with a mean stare. He was using his gangly arms to prop himself up and he followed the wizard knight with his eyes as the man flitted from section to section, “What’cha lookin’ for, Keithy Keith?” He coos to him without pause. “Beauty potion? Love potion? Y’know, if you cut off that mullet, you'd probably get laid a lot quicker, my friend.”

As usual, the knight harbored no reaction to his quips, aside from a knitting of his brow from irritation as he continued down the aisle that held healing properties.

For as long as he had known him, this wasn't anything out of the usual. Keith was just the type of person to have miles of pent up emotion and walls to keep out even the most earnest of people, but if there was anything that he had learned about him, it was that he was a ‘curse first, question later’ kind of guy. This meant, he didn't think things through at all; he was reckless and on some level, it made him sick to his stomach. He wouldn't dwell on that emotion for too long though, probably was just some bad stew. It wasn't like he could cook well or anything.

“Oh, is your hand sick from you using it all day?” He continues his teasing, body half over the counter now to watch his favorite- not favorite, definitely not favorite- customer as he disappeared down an aisle that he couldn't see. 

Soon, he returned with a pouch that had a red tie around the top, sealing it off from any attempts at tampering. Powerful stuff there. In the common hands, it was just a herb to spice up a pie and in others, it could cause paralysis and death if the user wasn't careful.

His eyes drift from the back and up to the knight's face. By then, Keith was observing him, nose scrunched and lips pursed to the side in obvious thought and confusion, looking ridiculously attractive- seriously, how is it legal for someone to look that attractive- at the same time, “Are you about done? For someone who allegedly hates me, you sure make a lot of comments about my looks and sex habits.” He drawls.

He only rolls his eyes in response and scoffs, “Yeah, sure, buddy. Whatever helps you sleep at night. So do you have any super awesome stories to regal me with about your side job?” 

Keith Kogane had a side job, that being that he was a licensed- or not so very licensed- mercenary in a rebellion called “The Blade of Marmora”. They were above the law and beyond the police, and they operated under stealth and disguise. The only reason that he knew was because he had seen Keith in his disguise and without his mask on. 

What the Blade of Marmora did aside from acting as mercenaries was help the little people that were hurting under the rule of King Zarkon. They were hurting dearly, their lands and businesses were being repossessed and given to loyal members of the Guard and their families. Not even a penny in recompense went to those unfortunate few. 

That's where The Blade of Marmora steps in. In their usual way of doing things, they paid visits to the people who stole from the poor and made sure that their lands were given back. Of course, the people would then have to pay rent and taxes on it but it was better than nothing. And what they couldn't do, they left to Voltron.

Voltron fought against the current regime and each member had a specific fighting style that was unique and entirely their own. Besides that, in true Robin Hood fashion, they held food drives and stole from the rich, giving at least four sestertii to each starving or struggling family. It helped lift the burden, but they could only do so much.

All six members of Voltron were masked and anonymous to even the villagers. They went by codenames and this was for the sole reason that if there were any loyalists in the village, the whole organization wouldn't go down the drain. How did he know? Well, Lance operated under the name of “Ace”.

As Ace, he was calm, cool and collected. It was a huge spike in difference than his everyday personality, but it would be far too risky for him to not think things through under his guise. Speaking of, in his disguise he wore a long, full-length red Highwayman coat with the buttons undone, a dark cotton shirt with eyelets tracing from forearm to elbow, leather trousers, an eye mask made of dragonskin material and rawhide dragonskin boots to complete his look. In it, he was disguised with the only identifiable marker being his honey-kissed skin.

Finally, Keith tuned into what he was asking and placed two bottles on the counter. Glancing down, he made out sprigs of peppermint and a bottle of rosemary. 

“If you're so eager to find out what we do everyday, then just join.” Keith sighs, placing three denarii on the counter.

He scooped the coins up and placed them in a jar that he kept hidden beneath the counter and blew in Keith's face, “You know that I can't. Only the lamest of people can join it and as you know, I'm anything but lame.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” He scooped the herb bottles into his leather pouch that he carried at his side. “See you around, Lance.”

And just like that, Keith was gone and he was left alone again, which would make for a very boring rest of the day.

The door chimed again and he reared back from the counter and turned from the approaching customer. He still needed to resupply the herb mix that Keith had just bought alongside his regular purchase. It would take a few hours to recreate it, but he was nothing if not dedicated to his customers.

Or Keith. Mostly just Keith. 

Even if he tried to deny it, he constantly made things that Keith would want or need. If he didn't have something that Keith was looking for, he would make damn sure to have it the next time the man came in.

“Excuse me?”

Lance half-turns and presses his lips together. Red hair and a long mustache, this had to be Coran.

Coran had both hands pressed to his precious counter and if his eye twitched at all, it was because he had something in his eye. Right.

“Can I help you, Coran?” He asks, his tone coming out as dry even to himself.

“Well, I need just a little thing to up my performance. Nothing too costly, but something with just that extra kick that'll get me up and hopping again!”

God. 

He turns and hesitates; he could give Coran the actual herbs that he's wanting or he could…

He picked a green bag from the corner of his counter and placed it in front of Coran, smiling at him, “It's on the house.”

The way that Coran's eyes light up almost make him feel sorry enough not to do it. Almost.

He watches him leave the shop and then he quickly goes and locks the door. That's more than enough business that he's had to endure with today.

A list totalling all of his restocking needs is on the counter and he takes it, going to the back of the shop. 

First on the agenda is taking care of some flaxseed and dragon scales. He also needed to make that pouch that Pidge has been on his case about. The girl was trying to experiment with different ways on making her weapon imbued with different toxicities.

With everything she had listed down for the pouch, it would be a really bad choice to get on her bad side. No, he didn't really feel much like taking a hit of Phoenix fire to any parts of his body. Besides, that would be a travesty to the world of art.

Obviously because his body is a work of art. Right? Yeah, no, he can't even convince himself of that much. It's easier to try to convince others that his self-confidence was that high than to explain that he had a mean streak of low self-esteem.

Besides, nobody really cared about him like that. They were only interested in what he could do for them, his feelings were never part of the equation. 

The only one who seemed truly invested in how he felt nowadays was Keith and that was not really total investment. Everytime the guy asks him how he's doing, it's always with that pinched ‘I just ate something sour expression.

Even so, it was more than he got from his so-called teammates. They were all too busy with their own things and problems. It wasn't hard to see why they didn't bother with him as a person, but it still wasn't very forgivable either.

He shakes his head, leaving that thought process behind. He had work to do.


End file.
